Masks
by Darkening grey
Summary: I am incapable of anything, for death took everything away. Sometimes I stare unblinking at the sky, and ask why does fate turn me onto this path. I always receives nothing. Then I always ask why. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yup, first story of this account and hello readers. Well…I really am just catching onto the thread to write some stuff in the beginning so please bear with me ._.

And yeah. I'm a fan of angst, and other emotions so powerful they rip you apart form the heart. :)

Summary: I am incapable of anything, for death took everything away. Sometimes I stare unblinking at the sky, and ask why does fate turn me onto this path. I always receives nothing. Then I always ask why.

Pairing: GrimmIchi

Notes: High school AU fic, may have a little OOCness inside.

Chapter 1 - Glare

Ichigo's POV

It was morning.

With a resigned yawn, I was out of bed in a moment or two, carelessly reaching for an imaginary alarm. Old habits die hard, really hard, and that thought brought me crashing down the earth from my realm of dreams.

Damn it, I always hated Mondays.

Blinking rapidly I was greeted by the morning sun, so lovingly I had to scowl at this world. I did not want to see happiness, I loathed it for its existence. The curtains were drawn, and soon I was out of bed, scurrying to have a cold shower. Well, school was starting after the vacation, and the boarding school would again be filled with rowdy students. Great...

Damn it, I already shudder when i think of Monday. The horrors!

In another fifteen minutes or so I was long gone, the door locked, the room vacant. In fact, I left it in quite a good condition too, for once a new school term started some random students would come to sleep on the other bed. I did sincerely hope that_ person _would ignore me for all I was but hey, what choice do I have.

The scowl deepened when my thoughts lingered at a topic best left unmentioned.

The walk form school was short, and my steps were brisk. As a loner I had this privilege of being in solitude as I took the path towards Karakura High School. To others it might be viewed with empathy or indifference, yet I preferred it over some emotionally-insane guy (ahem) gushing about god-knows-what stuff.

Then, once I reached the school gate, I stopped and raised my head towards the sky. Of course, anyone would appreciate the beauty of this landscape, but to me it held special placement in my mind.

It was times like this did I stare unblinking at the sky, and ask why does fate turn me onto this path. I always received nothing. Then I always asked why.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - (This, my friend, is a separator and you should punch it…Maybe not.) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No one's POV

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was god-damned pissed.

Firstly, his god-damned parents insisted on dumping him a boarding school, and then leaving for some "trip" of sorts. Then, his god-damned brothers landed up all "volunteering' to join their parents. Did he get a say, poor little Grimmjow? God-damned no! And no, the one and only Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had to survive a year, a freaking year (he exclaimed) alone and left to his squealing fangirls.

He was officially damned pissed, and nothing was helping.

Of course, he really wished that his roommate would go die and leave the whole room to him, or at least be good-looking enough to compensate for this whole fiasco. Either way, he hated having no say in the matter. So if neither conditions were to be filled, he would kick up a fuss. The school better be ready then, he dryly muttered, as his smirk returned at full force.

Now, sitting in a crowd of boring faces, he continued to wonder how bad this could turn into. All conversation, even those directed at him, was tuned out. A face of utter boredom and moodiness warned of a volcano brewing in the midst. No one really approached him...

"Grimmjow-kun, how are you!"

Oh no, not Miss Busty-women, he had enough of this crap.

The object of his hatred was pleasantly smiling and vomiting a verbal diarrhoea out of her mouth. Or what he wished it to appear.

"You know, last holiday I had-"

_Riiiiiiing._

Saved by the god-damned bell! Soon all that chatter died down, and a peaceful silence reigned as their teacher strolled in.

"Good morning class. Welcome back from your vacation, and hoped you enjoyed it!" A snort punctuated the sentence. "And today, we have a student transferring from the other class!"

Okay, that perked his interest alright. Sitting up a little straighter his eyes glared at the door.

It was pushed open, creaking on his hinges, and someone he swore he never seen before walked in. At around 5"11 the new guy was wearing a black Converse jacket, and most of his figure was hard to discern due to his clothing. Yet that head of outrageous orange hair was the one thing that stood out from his otherwise normal attire.

"Mr…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - (This, my friend, is a second separator and you should try to punch it…) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grimmjow's POV

Kurosaki, hm…I had to admit he was okay from my view, but I was positive something was off about him, Like he had to place fucking walls around him and ice anyone with that potent glare of his.

Somehow, I liked that coldness in his eyes.

Without warning he grabbed a whiteboard marker, tore the cap off and nonchalantly wrote his name down. Then, he gestured absent-mindedly at the two empty seats at the back. The teacher…well, let's say she was shocked. A dumb nod she gave, and off he was taking the seat next to me.

My shit-eaitng smirk could have grown bigger.

After a slight delay we were back on track, and the bullshit Miss Rangiku gave us was considered a normality. Still I couldn't help but glance sideways at Kurosaki next to me. We were on the same jibe at least - he wore that bored expressionless mask and was spinning his pencil. Lessons were like that, those nerds scribbled down notes and others dozed off.

Then, he turned and stared back with those dark eyes of his. An eyebrow rose up fractionally.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" I whispered under my breath, and he nodded, tentatively stretching out a hand.

Still with that cocky look I gave him, I took it and gave a firm shake.

"You know my name."


	2. Chapter 2 - Irony, irony

A/N:

Yep, I'm a slow writer…Took forever to finish this

Would like to thank all readers, especially those who favourite and follow this story :D

To be honest, I really think this piece of writing is kinda mediocre, and I do appreciate some review on what you feel about it. ._. In school teachers always scream at me and trash my scrips (okay, a little melodramatic), so I have to admit I'm not a very confident writer. That's also why I chose to write so…enjoy or puke, and I'll try to be your punchbag. XD

All and all, the story

Chapter 2 - Irony, irony

Ichigo's POV

Something snapped in him, silently, when he spotted the biggest jerk in the school in his new class.

Something inside a memory stirred to life, and he lowered his gaze so subtly hardly anyone would notice.

Still, he accepted the "friendly gesture". It was not an action he would normally take yet he chose to do so on free will. An irony, he clarified, after he settled down and began listening attentively to class. He sincerely preferred keeping a distance, but it was rude to ignore Grimmjow who was next to him.

There was another reason, but he had no will to surface it. Not for now. Instead, he had to pretend to bled into the natural scenery, and keep quiet for the rest of the lesson. That was how his life was supposed to be anyway, dark and lonely. He was convinced fate made him stay a loner for a couple of years, and he somehow grew accustomed to it.

And now, the annoying bluehead was pestering him again, causing his scowl to deepen. Oh well, let him try his hardest to initiate anything, he had a lesson to attend to.

Or maybe…he should try some tactics.

Grimmjow's POV

Grimmjow was...perplexed.

Okay, not so much till the thought drove him insane but it nagged at him.

Why had he not met Kurosaki Ichigo anywhere?

From the teacher he could gather a few things. One, this guy had been in another class till he shifted. Two, he was probably avoiding much contact. Still, considering that Kurosaki was rather outstanding in his hair colour, he should had spotted him somewhere… Something was off, he knew it.

He was going to find out.

Yet, a problem presented itself. If that bastard next to him was not in a talking mood (he wondered if he was ever in such a mood, it seemed like scowling was his best pastime), then he was still clueless. Kurosaki was actually ignoring him, one of the few who would do that foolish act. By his posture, it was obvious it was intentional, and it was pissing him off.

Deciding that his patience of running thin, he crunched up a ball of paper and aimed at his target's head. He tossed, and eagerly watched it sail in the air to knock that almighty…

His shock was evident when his assumed target plucked that ball from midair, flattened it out and peered at it.

Despite this, Grimmjow was a little relieved that Kurosaki said not a thing and penned a few sentences down. Soon, the same ball was rolled to him.

He unfurled it and stared.

_"LIstening to lesson now…will probably fail if I don't catch up. Anything you wanted to ask?"_

He put his head in his hands and continued reading.

_"And please, I implore you, stop staring like a pedophile. The girl on your left's is…disappointed I guess. Think she misses your staring and stuff, perhaps try to entertain her? "_

He looked down to see nothing, then he leaned onto his desk and started guffawing.

Everyone glared, or at least those who were still awake. The teacher paused, shook her head and carried on. Everything resumed their flow, yet Grimmjow was still trying to stifle his outrageous laughter.

"Stop laughing…seriously, it's getting annoying." There came the scratchy voice of the blue-haired prick behind him. As usual, he was prepared to ignore him when another ball of paper hit his desk and landed on his worksheet.

This time, the message was different.

_"Good job, nice way to break the mundanity...Try the role of an insane patient of an asylum next time."_

Grimmjow facepalmed and dragged his fingers down his cheeks, still fighting back his response to the dry humour of his classmate, Arching an eyebrow he starred across the desk and met a blank one.

"I'm watching, pervent. There's nothing to see here, even if you look lower." The whisper was sent, the whisper was registered and downloaded in Grimmjow mind's and…

He broke down howling.

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo's mind was…well, feeling extremely trollish at the moment. But, the one hour long break had to cut the strings of the master plan….A pity, he dryly stated.

As he packed his textbooks into his bag, the constant stare from that bluehead next to him was unnerving. It followed his every movement. Scowling the thirteenth time, he self-consciously pulled the sleeves of his jacket lower and zipped his bag.

"Going to the canteen?"

Ichigo shook his head, replying without second thought. "I'm busy…got to check my new roommate."

In his head, he muttered that he hated crowds but…that's a secret he'll keep for the moment.

"Me too, let's go."

Oh hell no, damn it…

The clogs in his head began whirling. he did not wish to spotted with this one member of the most popular gang in school. Insert some background information here, Grimmjow belonged to a gang known as the Espada. Well..actually he would call them a brother-and-sisters gang, since they all were adopted by this crazy guy called Sosuke Aizen and were in a sense step-siblings. If he recalled correctly…this guy next to him was the Sexta, the sixth sibling in terms of age.

Every family member was dangerous, but this year, he did not know where the others went. This, instead, drew all the starlight to _him._ Ichigo feared one thing: Be associated with him, and get into a hell lot of trouble. Fangirls would kill to take his spot, and most other "competitors" rather be his fraccion. Also Grimmjow, being the star of the show, was constantly challenged by others. Put him next to himself, and all hell would rain down on his already-wrecked life.

He had a number of secrets, and he would be guard them with all he'd got.

So…his answer?

"No thanks…I am seeing a teacher first. See you in class later." With this quick excuse he literally slid onto of class and scrambled off towards the staffroom, well knowing someone like him would not tread on such dangerous territory. On he went, past the staff rooms, past the crowd.

Then, he skidded to a halt next to the huge signboard, and nearly bumped into the blue-haired jerk.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Jerk barked and gave a death stare.

Not wanting to start an argument, Ichigo gave a nod.

"Sorry."

Trying to brush aside a mildly-surprised glare, Ichigo followed down the long list of names, looking for his own.

When he found it, however, a bucket of ice water was dumped onto his brains and froze it.

"…Fuck…"

With a silent "what?", Grimmjow also followed his gaze till we were boring holes into the same line. A stark contrast was that he gave a smirk and threw an arm around him.

"Looks like we're gonna be partners for a whole year, hm?"

The line read:

_"__Kurosaki Ichigo - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_"

Ichigo groaned, then quickly looked down at the small print below.

_"Arrangement of roommates is non-negotiable. "_

"…Fuck…"


End file.
